Bella bee
by web-of-truth
Summary: a short romantic story about how Bellatrix and Rodolphus met in the Hogwarts days. i hope you enjoy my first fanfiction :) pls R&R.


**Bella Bee.**

**Disclaimer:the characters belong to the genius also known as J.K. Rowling's but the plot is mine.**

**The characters appearance are based on mad carrots art work (except for Bellatrix) for example Rodolphus and his brother have green eyes and red hair while Rabastan is muscular Rodolphus has a muscular torso and long thin legs (he also wears a top hat). **

**Chapter 1 through the maze**

**It was a cold spring morning on the way to Hogwarts where my tale begins, the animals were becoming to come out of hibernation and the thick layer of snow that had graced the ground in the winter had melted away leaving a sparkle of droplets on the grass, in the distance was the sound of a steam train rushing through the country side to get to its destination. **

**The student's on the Hogwarts express were going back to school after a long Christmas holiday. At the end of the train was where the Slytherin's happily lounged in the middle was the Ravernclaw's and Griffindor's and near the front sat the Hufflepuff's.**

"**move it ya' stupid kids!" yelled Rabastan Lestrange navigating his way through the maze of happy groups of friends and unattended luggage just lying in the middle of the passage way with his older brother Rodolphus Lestrange following in his brothers foot steps.**

**The kids nearest to the brothers saw Rabastan and either made a gap so they could get past or run off into their compartments.**

"**sorry about this brother its normally not like this, well you know how mud-bloods are always so needy and pathetic but once we get to the compartment it will be better I promise."Rabastan explained angrily while hexing a group of kids wearing orange and black robes.**

**Rodolphus just sighed at his brother's short temper and lack of manners but continued to follow silently as he led on.**

"**Here we are"exclaimed Rabastan as he pulled open the glass door to the compartment. **

**All heads turned towards the opening of the door and all chatting stopped to welcome the two brothers.**

**Sitting in the compartment was six students dressed in fine black and green robes and clutching either theirs pets, books or even a small snack that their house elf's had made for the journey. **

"**well, well, well if it isn't my good friend Bastan how are you doing mate ?" asked a masculine brunette boy standing up and giving Rabastan a brotherly hand shake.**

"**eh, same ol' same ol' I guess what about you?" boredom dripping in his voice as he took a seat on the bench to his left, next to the brunette sat a albino couple holding hands. **

**While his brother began to chat to his friends Rodolphus stood there awkwardly leaning against the door while keeping his eyes on the ground.**

**One of the girls on the right side of the bench cleared her throat rather loudly earning Rabastan's attention she indicated to Rodlophus's shy behavior earning a laugh from Rabastan.**

"**oops, sorry brother I almost forgot about you, every one this is my older brother Rodolphus he is here on the student exchange program, brother these are my friends"said jokingly to his older brother.**

**One of the albinos spoke up in a proud and confident manner "Bastan you never were very good with people and you still are not" he stood up and offered his hand to Rodolphus "my name is Lucius Malfoy pleasure to meet you, to my right is my lovely girlfriend Narcissca black and to my left next to your brother is Avery on the other side of the compartment is Crella next to her is Megan her best friend and next to her is Narcissca's sister Bellatrix."**

**Rodolphus shyly waved to everyone in the compartment with a small smile on his face.**

"**awe your cute here come sit next to me"Crella winked while she gladly moved away from Bellatrix and aloud Rodolphus to sit down, **

**Rodolphus put his luggage up on the ledge above his seat and sat down.**

**Crella began a conversation with Megan again and the people across from him joined into their own conversation he felt a tap on his shoulder so he moved to his right to look at a small little fat girl with luscious black curls and beautiful brown eyes, her skin was very pale and she held a large chocolate bar in her stubby hands. **

***snap***

**Bellatrix broke of a strip of chocolate and offered it to Rodolphus with her blushing cheeks.**

"**thank you"he said to her and started to nibble on his chocolate which caused Bellatrix to blush even more and smile.**

"**Oi fugly (fat/ugly), you can give him as much chocolate as you like but in the end you're the one still fugly and he will be the one never interested in you because of it."Crella said in a mocking whisper , the whole compartment burst into laughter and Bellatrix was near tears she looked desperately to her sister but then ran out the compartment once she saw the smug laughter illuminating from Narcissca's face. **

**Chapter 2 Bella bee**

**by now the train had came to a halt and everyone was beginning to evacuate the compartments. Rodolphus grabbed his luggage down from the shelf only to be stopped by his brother.**

"**we leave our stuff here for the house elves to carry back to the castle the only thing you need is you pet."Rabastan informed him while picking up his own owl and exiting.**

**Rodolphus picked up his bird cage and was about to turn around when he saw a gold gleam from the corner of his eyes, it was the chocolate Bellatrix was eating from, he frowned but picked it up along with her pet and left the compartment.**

**Once he stepped out of the train he realize he had no idea on where to go until he heard some sniffing and sobbing coming from another person who also just stepped of the train. **

"**excuse me miss would you be so kind as to tell me where I am meant to go to get to the castle?" the weeping girl looked up in surprise and then she burst into tears again and ran off into a direction.**

**Rodolphus sighed and began to follow Bellatrix still clutching onto their things. He came up to a muddy path that followed into some woods.**

**On his left he found Bellatrix clutching her stomach and bent over while she had one hand on the side of the tree trying to catch her breath while choking over her own sobbing.**

**He walked towards her with a concerned expression on his face and gently lay all the stuff on the ground while he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped away her tears. Then her remembered and dug into his pocket to produce her chocolate bar.**

"**Here you go, you left it in the compartment when you ran off crying are you OK now?"**

**Bellatrix nodded and took the chocolate bar in her hands and bent down to pick up her pet. Rodolphus went over to where he had dumped his stuff and bent down to pick the items up when he turned around he caught Bellatrix blushing again and started to blush himself.**

"**I thought those girls were your friends why did the make fun of you?"**

**Rodolphus asked curiously **

"**oh um... I kinda... mighta... hexed them once or twice In my first year and I dated a guy she liked now she hates me... its a long story."Bellatrix said with a small frown on her face.**

**Rodolphus nodded to show he understood and looked up towards the path with a confused looked "you never answered my question" cheekily said Rodolphus while playfully touching her nose. **

"**I'm sorry what was your question again?"tilting her head **

"**where am I meant to go to get to the castle?"**

**they both laughed and Bellatrix pointed to a carriage that was near by.**

**Rodolphus helped Bellatrix into the carriage and then hopped in himself.**

**The carriage tugged along causing Bellatrix to fall into Rodolphus lap as quick as a snake she got back to her composure and apologized for her clumsy behavior.**

**Rodolphus laughed again **

"**oh yeah, lets all laugh at the fat girl for falling over cause its so hilarious"angry sarcasm oozed out of her mouth while she got up and move to the other side of the carriage crossing her arms.**

"**you know my dear you remind me of a little bumble bee."stated Rodolphus **

"**NOW YOUR CALLING ME FAT, UGLY AND ANNOYING ARGH. " she yelled **

"**no no no never, beauty in the eye of the beholder, you are very cute and fuzzy (messing up her hair) and that temper of yours is very attractive." he spoke in a very poetic manner and moved close to her his eyes melted into a sensual gaze heating her from her chest to her face. **

**Bellatrix giggled like a little girl and moved closer to Rodolphus **

"**do I really remind you of a bumble bee?"she asked shyly**

"**defiantly,you are my little Bella bee." he lent in and kissed her cheek.**

**Hogwarts has just gotten better Bellatrix thought to herself while staring into Rodolphus emerald green eyes. **


End file.
